1. Field
The following description relates to a resonator and a method of fabricating the same, and to a resonator with a frame that suppresses spurious resonance and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) is a device that utilizes longitudinal acoustic wave to generate resonance and utilizes the generated resonance electrically. In such a device, a reflector of various shapes may be provided at the bottom of the resonator to minimize the loss of longitudinal acoustic wave. However, even with the use of a reflector of high quality and performance, transverse acoustic wave may be generated in addition to the longitudinal acoustic wave due to characteristics of the film used in a BAWR, resulting in energy loss and a reduction of Q-factor of the resonator.